Jungle Pink Hedgehog
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy's parents were killed by leopards and she becomes lonely and sad that she has to take care of herself in the wild jungle. She soon meets a wild savage badger and became best friends and learning some survival skills. Through the years, Amy has been doing great but that all changes when she discovers a blue hedgehog that isn't wild like her.
1. Wild Life

**Its been a while since I did SonAmy: Creature of the Forest. So here's a new SonAmy story.**

 **Its a little bit like the Disney movie Tarzan but its not gonna be exactly the same in the story. The idea popped in my head of the memory flashback of when I watched Tarzan as a kid. So that gave me an idea.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Amy's parents are made up by me.**

 **And don't forget to review and fav, please.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the coast of middle Africa, a hedgehog couple was struggling to escape a burning ship and the male red hedgehog was reeling down the lifeboat with his wife, a white hedgehog and five year old pink daughter. But then the rope that held the boat burst and the lifeboat with the female hedgehogs landed roughly in the water. The female hedgehog then saw her husband jump out from the boat and he crawls up on the lifeboat moments before the ship sank. Their daughter hugged him and her mother. Then they saw the coast of the African jungle and they paddled towards land. When they arrived they found some wreckage of the ship on the beach and they saw a large tree.

"That one daddy!" the pink hedgehog girl said. Her father smiled and ruffles her hair.

"Alright then. Let's build a home" her father said.

The hedgehog family began building together a treehouse made by parts from the ship and some tree parts. The young hedgehog girl was helping her parents giving them their tools. Later the tree house was finished.

But during the night, some leopards were sneaking in the jungle.

They came out from the bushes and saw the hedgehog family on a walk and the male hedgehog had a rifle with him for protection. The pink hedgehog girl was holding herself close to her mother.

"Don't worry Amy. We'll be safe" Amy's mother said.

"Mommy, I'm scared" Amy said.

"Don't worry Amy. We will always be with you within" Amy's mother said. But then four leopards jumped in front of them.

"Take cover!" Amy's father shouted and takes out his rifle, firing one shot at one of the leopards, killing it, but when he was gonna reload, one leopard knocked him down. But Amy's mother knocks the leopard aside with a branch.

"Amy RUN!" she tells her daughter.

"Mom! I won't leave you!" Amy cried.

"Amy! RUN NOW!" Amy's mother shouted.

Amy did what she was told to do as she runs to the open window.

Her parents did their best to survive but the danger was worse than the leopards, they were standing near the cliffs. Amy then watched in horror how close they are at the edge.

"MOM! DAD!" Amy screamed. Amy's mother looked back and then saw the fear in Amy's eyes. She was about to run to Amy when a leopard attacked her from behind. This made Amy's father so mad that he punched the leopard aside and hits it with his rifle. But before he could hit it again, another leopard lunges at him and his wife, taking them both down the cliff. They all fell into the water where hard rocks were underwater, killing them.

"NOOOOOOO! MOM, DAD!" Amy screamed, she saw her parents bodies float up with their eyes shut. The remaining leopard looked down the cliff at the loss of its comrades who also floated dead by the hard rocks that broke their necks. It then left the cliffs and a heartbroken and traumatized Amy.

"Mom…..Dad…..no….." Amy's tears came out of her eyes in sadness.

* * *

 **(One Year Later)**

Amy was now 6 years old and she has buried her parents' bodies long ago, she was still trying to recover from her trauma and she had a hard time living on her own as a six year old. She changed her clothing to animal fur skin clothing that she made last year when hunting animals for food.

She heads out the door of her treehouse to go get a drink of water where the elephants find to take a bath. She heads to the water and kneels down to have some fresh water to drink; she drinks right out from her palm. She notices how the elephant herd was having fun with their calves.

"They sure seem to have fun as always" she sighs deeply.

Then an orange/brown badger came behind her. She crawls up to Amy and sniffs her. Amy noticed her and falls back when she saw her.

"AAAH!" Amy screamed.

"AAAAH!" the badger screamed.

"Who are you?!" Amy asked the badger.

"Sticks, who are you?" Sticks asked.

"Uhh…..Amy" Amy hesitates a little, trying to calm herself down from freaking out.

"Are you new here? Where did you come from anyways? What exactly are you?" the wild badger girl asking too many questions.

"Uhh…..maybe. Uhh….nowhere. Uhhh….I'm a…..hedgehog" Amy said nervously.

"What kind of hedgehog?" Sticks asked.

"I don't know. Just a plain hedgehog I guess. Where are you from?" Amy asked.

"In the jungle. Living alone in my burrow and learning some survival skills" Sticks said.

"Oh, nice. I've been here for a year. I'm sure I came from somewhere but I don't quite remember. But would you like to be my friend. I've felt lonely" Amy tried to remember but then asks Sticks for friendship. The badger then hugged Amy.

"Of course I'll be your friend. Best friends forever!" Sticks cheered out loud. Amy giggled at having a friend at last.

"Okay, then let's play!" Amy cheered. They both jumped into the water to have some fun.

Sticks and Amy then played with the elephant herd by splashing water at them and they sprayed water at them with their trunks. The two girls laughed out loud for having so much fun.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUN!" Amy laughed.

 **xxx**

Later Sticks and Amy climbs up a tree but Amy had troubles to climb up and she almost fall when Sticks helps her up. Then Amy climbs upside down but the vine she was hanging on with a chameleon burst and she lands into bananas for the gorillas, Sticks was nearby and smiles nervously. They then bath with the hippos. Amy then cuts a tree after a rhino was sharpening its horn.

Later Amy and Sticks wrestled with each other.

"RAAAH!" Sticks growled and lunges.

"RAAAAH!" Amy attempted to wrestle her down but no success.

Sometime later Amy swings along with smaller monkeys and kept swinging until she drags a snake and lands in a puddle with crocodiles trying to eat her but they bite each other instead. Amy then made her own spear by tying a sharp stone onto it and she kneels down to get some fruits down, she threw the spear and it catches many fruits and hits a tree. A stork was walking in the water while Sticks and Amy waits to jump onto it and ride it. Then Amy threw the vine lasso around the beak and she rides on the stork along with Sticks, but the stork threw them over the branch and hits them repeatedly.

* * *

 **(10 Years Later)**

A teenaged Amy swings to the elephants and jumps into the water where hippos were at the bottom. The hippo came up to the surface and Amy was on the hippo's snout and it wiggled its ears. Amy did the same by wiggling her ears too.

Amy and Sticks also helped the gorillas having termites by letting an elephant blow into the termite grounds, blowing all termites out from the holes.

At a rainy day, Amy tied some branches with leaves and gives both her and Sticks cover.

Another day Amy was dodging a snake until it could not reach her. Later, Amy was swinging in the trees above a group of gorillas and jumps between the trees to then land on a thick branch turning with a serious look on her face.


	2. Leopard Battle

**01/23/16**

 **4 Reviews, 5 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After doing all those activities and learning from her wild best friend, she heads back to the treehouse to have some lunch.

"Ah, it feels great having a new friend after those years. I feel faster and stronger" Amy said and takes out some fruit and fish to eat. She placed them on a table and slices them up with a knife she made.

Throughout the years, she has gotten a little muscular but not that much since she's a young teenage girl. Her hair has grown long and gorgeous, but a little messy too from doing things in jungle.

She picked up the slices of fruit and fish and goes outside to eat, having a nice view of the jungle.

"Well, I guess Sticks has taught me about friendship is the key to happiness" Amy thought.

After eating her lunch, Sticks then asked Amy for a branch race.

"Sure, let's see who beats the race this time" Amy said. The two girls stand on each thick slippery branch and they glide down it, surfing like Tony Hawk.

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Amy screams out for fun, going a little faster since the vine branches are a little slippery which is easy for Amy's feet to slide faster.

"AAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAH!" Sticks yelled and glides near Amy.

"The last in a rotten egg!" Amy shouted.

They glide up and down the branches until they came over a river and some bushes. Then they came to an end by doing a backflip.

"Wow! That was fun!" Amy cheered.

"Yeah! I've seen you're learning better for years now" Sticks said.

"Thanks. Guess we go for a walk" Amy said. She and Sticks then walked through the jungle unaware that a leopard was sneaking.

They went to where the gorilla territory is and saw the gorillas having fruits for lunch.

"Hey, guys. Mind if we join in for some lunch?" Amy asked the adult gorillas.

"Raaaah urrrrgh" one gorilla nodded. Amy sat down along with Sticks and they ate some of the fruits.

"Just remember, little ones. Always stay with your mama. One day when you're old enough, you'll be ready to kick some predator butt" Amy said to the baby gorillas.

"Aieee ekkk!" the gorilla babies squealed in happiness. Amy then saw something yellow in the bushes and goes up to it.

Then some feline eyes appeared and out from the bushes came a leopard and it ran toward the gorilla family with Amy and Sticks following them.

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!" Sticks screamed.

The gorillas saw this too and quickly move out of the way by climbing on higher trees to get away from this ferocious feline. The female gorillas even grabbed their babies too and climbed up on the trees.

The leopard growled and climbed up the trees after Amy and Sticks, thinking they're the weakest of them. Amy grabs the vine and kicks the leopard aside down the tree.

Amy saw the same leopard long ago that it killed her parents, "You again!" she growled.

The leopard growled lowly and circles around Amy, since 10 years has passed the leopard has aged as well.

Sticks was on the tree too with the gorillas, watching her hedgehog friend face against the leopard.

Sticks threw Amy's spear to let her use it against the leopard. Amy grabs it and the leopard lunges at her but she jumped up on the tree with the leopard following her.

"RAAAAAHGGGH!" the leopard roared. The two ran up the tree and Amy grabs a vine to run on the side to attack the leopard, but it was not there when she landed, but then the leopard jumped down at her but Amy threw it off her with her spear, when the leopard landed it had a slash wound.

"HISSSSS!" the leopard hisses.

"Haaaarrrrr!" Amy hisses back. The leopard saw Amy jump down to her and claws her on her tummy. Amy winced in pain and glares at the leopard, then they both wrestled until the leopard knocks off the sharp rock on the spear, Amy gasped and then climbs away to hide from the leopard in roots. Wherever she hides in the roots the leopard punches through the leaves and Amy then sees the sharp rock at the ground, but the leopard stick out its head and Amy backs off and then jammed the leopard's paw in a root, giving her the chance to escape.

She grabs the sharp rock just as the leopard got free and jumps on her, making them both crash into a hole of braches. It got all quiet and the gorillas including Sticks looked down. They gasp when they saw the leopard, but not before it is revealed Amy killed it. Amy looked up and saw everyone cheering, she then picked up the leopard and yelled loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAH AIEEEEE AHHHHAHHHHHH!"

"Yeah Amy!" Sticks climbs down and tackled her to the ground, hugging her.

"Thanks, the deed is done. The apes are safe" Amy said panting out from fighting the leopard, "Now let's go back and get some rest" Amy gets up and Sticks supported her.

That's when the baby gorillas all jumped on Amy, getting all excited for defeating the leopard.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I know you guys are happy but let me breathe!" Amy said. The gorilla babies let go of Amy and she and Sticks head back to the treehouse.

 **xxx**

A while later; Amy never realized how brave she was when she killed the leopard. The same leopard that killed her parents brought back memories when she was young. As a kid when she first saw that leopard she wasn't that brave to fight it. Through the years in her life in the jungle, the leopard was never seen again. But now that it came back, Amy was met face to face with the same leopard one last time. Now that she killed it, she avenged her parents. But sadly that she knows they're not here with her anymore since they died.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen, Amy" Sticks said.

"Yeah, but that...leopard along with two others killed my parents. It's the only surviving of them I meet. But I do miss...my...parents" Amy cried a bit.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, Amy. If they were alive they would've been proud of you" Sticks said, comforting her.

"Yes but all my life I've been a wild hedgehog, I am not what I was before. I need answers" Amy said, she stopped crying but still had tears in her eyes. She then heads out on the balcony.

"Amy. It's not just about what you want to be. It's about what you really are. Ever since I lost my family I've been learning new things in the wild for such a long time. It felt like I've belonged here, searching for answers to what I really am" Sticks said, walking up to her.

"Guess you're right" Amy looked at her.

"Well let's do something else tomorrow, so your sadness won't take over" Sticks said.

 **xxx**

At the coast far away from the treehouse, a boat arrived with some men carrying crates and equipment. Among them was a blue hedgehog.

One was a green hedgehog with ice blue eyes carrying his shotgun while the red female fox had a dagger in her hand. They seem to be hunters.

"For the last time, Scourge. I don't kill wild creatures" the blue hedgehog glared at him.

"Ah Sonic, some we might need to the zoo. Also there are predators out there" Scourge said.

"Whatever, I'm still not killing" Sonic said.

"Oh, honey hedgie" the red fox flirting with him by stroking his muscular arms, "Don't be like that. You got quite the sexy masculine body to be a hunter like my hunky Scourge"

"No thanks, Fiona" Sonic gently pushed her away, "I'm going with my best pal Tails to study wild creatures"

"Okay then. Have fun with Professor Prower" Fiona winks at Sonic. Sonic goes up to Tails, a yellow fox with two tails hence his name.

"Okay buddy, let's go out studying the wild life" he said.


	3. Same Green Eyes

**01/25/16**

 **12 Reviews, 8 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **I said its not gonna be the same like the movie. When I mean by not the same, I meant by not having the characters play their act in the movie.** **It may look similar but its not the same exact with the events or whatever.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy was just looking at the view of the jungle from the treehouse with Sticks. Helping her clear her mind off and let go of the past. For years she has forgotten about civilized things ever since she and her parents arrived in Africa. She no longer is a civilized person. She's now a wild savage hedgehog.

"Amy, any ideas right now? We can go and play with the hippos" Sticks said.

"Nah. We already did that last week" Amy said.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm going back in my burrow. See you tomorrow" Sticks said.

"Bye, Sticks" Amy said. She heads back in the treehouse to sleep on the hammock. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **xxx**

The next morning, Amy headed outside to go in the jungle to find some fruits to eat. Swinging from tree to tree with her acrobatic moves that she learned from Sticks. That was until she heard a gunshot that scared the birds away, miles away.

"Huh?" she saw the birds far away, "Hmm….." she swings from vine to vine to head to where the sound came from.

10 minutes later she came there and when she landed she saw something shiny and golden. She picks it up and licks it, only to react in disgust, then another gunshot was heard and Amy jumps up in the tree and hides. Down below she sees 4 figures walking through the bamboo trees. She quietly swings to the other side and slides down the tree, hiding in the bushes to see who is cutting down the bamboo trees.

"…..and I knew I was born from Africa" a male voice coming through the thick bamboo trees, the figure slashing his way through, "And Africa is created from-…." he stopped and saw something hiding in the bushes. He went there pointing his rifle at the bushes but then was interrupted when Sonic and the others appeared.

"I don't see anything, Scourgey. Maybe it was just a bird" Fiona said, "Man, these bamboo trees are hard to walk through. It's like we're in a panda territory"

"Indeed. And now we found exactly the right spot where some animals like gorillas live at, like this nest" Tails pointed to the ground.

"Yes but they abandoned their nest I guess. Probably because they want to get away from a hunter" Sonic glared at Scourge and Fiona.

Amy hiding in the bushes gasped at the strange male blue hedgehog. He had green eyes just like hers. Same peach skin color on his arms, muzzle and belly. She quickly climbs up higher to the trees.

"Sonic, I'm a hunter. It's what I do" Scourge said.

"You're scaring them off when they hear the sound of a gunshot. That's why" Sonic crossed his arms, "I came all the way here to study wild life, not to see you and Fiona kill wild animals" Sonic sighs in annoyance, "Nevermind. Tails, I'll meet you back at the camp later. I'm gonna explore the jungle alone"

"Okay" Tails nodded. Sonic then heads out into the jungle while Amy sneaks after him.

Sonic was then taking out his sketchbook to draw something.

He looked up and saw the perfect view to draw of and he began sketching. He drew the birds sitting in the trees and vines.

Amy was nearby watching him draw, "Another hedgehog like me. And his eyes look almost like mine" Amy thought.

Then a leopard cub appeared and Sonic saw it.

"Oh, aren't you a cute little guy?" Sonic said with a babyish voice. The leopard cub goes up to him and nuzzled him. Sonic chuckled a bit and pets the cub. But not for long when the leopard cub's mother appeared, a black leopard. But she wasn't alone, she had friends along with her.

"Oh god!" Sonic gasped and began running from the four panther leopards including the cub. Amy then swings after Sonic to help him, avoiding the leopards' teeth and claws. Sonic tripped over and one leopard tried to bite Sonic's leg off but Amy kicks it off and grabs Sonic's backpack, swinging up in the tree.

"Thanks! Huh?" Sonic looked up to see Amy.

Amy looked down at Sonic and she swings up to the trees to get away from the leopards. But on the way, they accidently disturbed some baboons and this causes them to hunt them instead. Amy holds Sonic bridal style and surfs on the branches to avoid the crazy baboons.

"WHOOOOAAAAAA!" Sonic screamed.

They then glide down the tree and the baboons came on the other side. Sonic turned and bicycle kicks the baboons out of the way.

After doing that with the baboons, Sonic and Amy swung to the gorilla territory, Amy had something in mind.

"Maybe if I lure the baboons there, they won't hunt us" Amy thought. The baboons were getting closer to them in the vines and Amy and Sonic landed near the gorilla herd catching the large apes attention to the baboons, the silverback beats himself in the chest and punches down some baboons with his bare fists.

"Phew" Amy sighs in relief and takes Sonic to her treehouse.

She placed Sonic on the balcony edge and Sonic looks up at her.

"Whoa…..someone has been working out" Sonic can see how great in shape she was. A perfect hourglass figure for a wild female hedgehog wearing a loincloth top piece on her chest and loincloth skirt. Her biceps show a little bit of bulk too; probably from swinging around on the tree vines. And her perfect flat stomach too that makes her look more feminine in beauty for a teenage wild hedgehog.

Amy looked confused at the male hedgehog and didn't say anything to him.

"What are you?" Sonic asked Amy. Amy got closer to him and saw a hole in one of his gloves, she carefully pulls it off and it showed him his beige colored skin hand, she placed her own hand on it and Sonic was confused when they look into each other's eyes. Amy never saw another hedgehog with green eyes like hers before. But the male's eyes were somewhat a little darker than hers.

Sonic noticed that she was probably looking into his eyes or either staring was making him a little embarrassed.

"Uhh…..yes. It's nice that I have green eyes I guess. If that's what you're wondering. Uhhh….aren't you gonna say something or what?" Sonic asked.

Amy didn't want to say a word due to being shy and that she has never talked to a male hedgehog, except her father long ago; she has forgotten about it.

"I'm…..Amy" Amy spoke to him.

"Amy? I'm Sonic" Sonic said.

"I'm Sonic" Amy imitates him.

"No, you Amy, I'm Sonic" Sonic said.

"Yes, you are Sonic. Come, so you can see inside my house" Amy said. Sonic followed her inside the tree-house, he saw that the house was made of parts from a ship and even that some parts came from the jungle. He also saw some furniture that may also have come from the ship, he goes to the window and saw the view of the sea.

"This is where you live?" Sonic asked.

"Uh yeah. My parents built it" Amy said.

"Where are they now?" Sonic asked, Amy's ears drops down in sadness.

"Long story" Amy replied.

"So how come you didn't say a word earlier?" he asked.

"It's because I've lived my whole life here and haven't talked to anyone who is not like how I am, you are so different from those I've met" Amy said.

"Describe how?" Sonic said.

"You don't act so...wild" Amy said.

"Wild? Wait, so this means you've developed wild personality? You've became a wild savage hedgehog in the jungle? For how long?" Sonic asked.

"10 years. But I don't wanna talk how it began. So please don't ask" Amy said.

"I understand. Well I better get back to the camp" Sonic said.

"Say, can I come with you someday?" Amy asked.

"Sure. Anytime" Sonic smiled.

"Okay. Tell me where it is" Amy said. Sonic leads her out from the tree house and points at his ship.

"You see the ship there, at the shore there is my camp" Sonic pointed.

"Okay, I'll remember" Amy said.

Sonic left the treehouse and walks in the jungle by himself to get back to the camp. Amy watched him from the balcony.


	4. She's Real

**01/27/16**

 **15 Reviews, 10 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

The next day; Sonic was describing how Amy looked like for Tails by drawing on the blackboard.

"Sonic, are you sure you're not making this up?" Tails asked curiously.

"I'm sure, Tails. Now pay attention" Sonic said while sketching the wild pink hedgehog. Starting from head to toe, drawing the pose of her crouching.

 _ **(Like the story cover of the thumbnail)**_

"She's like one year younger than me or so I think" he said.

"Well she looks like it. I would say that she's 15" Tails said.

"And she even has her own house built by her parents, I don't know what happened to them but she won't tell me" Sonic said, "Anyways, right after she rescued me. She was somewhat confused like she's never seen another hedgehog" he sketches Amy's face and eyes, "She stared at me like she thought I have the same green eyes like hers. But her eye color looked like jade green, only a little brighter"

"Interesting. I so would like to meet her" Tails said.

"I just can't wait to know more about her and her past when I get to know her. She only remembers her own name but not her last name" Sonic said.

"We'll see" Tails said. Sonic then headed to get some decaf coffee to drink. He was heading to his tent where his equipment and other stuff were at, including a projector. He was then sitting on a chair thinking what he should do next time he meets Amy. But those thoughts were interrupted when Fiona came in.

"Hi, handsome" Fiona smirked.

"Hi Fiona what is it?" Sonic sighs.

"Have you wrestled with a leopard or croc yesterday or what?" Fiona asked.

"No, I met a wild hedgehog girl. Her name is Amy" Sonic said.

This made Fiona surprised, "A wild hedgehog girl?!"

"Yes. She saved my life from leopards and baboons that nearly ate my feet" Sonic said.

"Hmmm, so you didn't have the guts to use weapons?" Fiona glared.

"For the millionth time! I don't kill animals!" Sonic glared back.

"Fine! Go ahead. It's your decision" Fiona said and leaves the tent.

"What an annoying woman Fiona is" Sonic thought.

* * *

Amy was talking to Sticks about seeing another hedgehog yesterday. This made Sticks very stunned as she continues to hear the rest of the story from her friend.

"So you saw him being chased by leopards and baboons and you saved him? That's kinda cool" Sticks said.

"Yeah. He was good at helping me getting these crazy monkeys away from us. I also heard he never kills any animal" Amy said.

"That's...how should I say...crazy" Sticks goes paranoid.

"No, he just doesn't want to do it mercilessly" Amy said.

"Perhaps he has a soft spot for animals. And you said he has green eyes like yours, huh?" Sticks asked.

"Yup. Only a different shade of green. I got to learn more about him. I'll go to that camp and see if there's more of him" Amy said.

"Were there more hedgehogs with him?" Sticks asked.

"I saw a similar hedgehog but he was green and had a shooter" Amy describes Scourge but has problems describing a gun since It's been a while since she last saw her father's rifle.

"Oh, boy. I don't think I'll trust that green hedgehog" Sticks shuddered.

"Me either, he looked spooky with those cold eyes" Amy said. "I'm still going to the camp".

"Be careful then" Sticks said, watching Amy leave for the camp.

* * *

Sonic was outside the camp waiting for Amy. He was still wondering how she has survived in the jungle for ten years and paces back and forth to think of it.

"So you met a wild savage female hedgehog, huh? Can't wait to see what she looks like" Scourge purred in lust, "I wonder if she's very sexy with that body"

"Ahem! Don't treat her like an animal, she is like us but different" Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Uh huh. I just bet she is" Scourge said.

"You have a girlfriend, Scourge. Girls are not stupid to fall for your charm" Sonic glared.

"URGH! Fine I'll stick with Fiona" Scourge growled and leaves. Sonic glared at Scourge and goes to the crates to unlock something. He opened it and takes out a telescope to look into it.

"Yup, hope I see something among the trees" he said.

"Like what?" a voice said from behind.

"Ahh!" Sonic jumped up in fright and looks to see who it was, "Oh it's you Amy. What brings you here now?" Sonic asked her.

"You said I could come anytime, eh? Well I want to know who your friends are" Amy said, getting down from the vines.

"Okay, follow me and I'll introduce them to you" Sonic said, leading her into the camp.

They first walked up to Tails, "Whoa….you weren't kidding, Sonic" he gasped.

"I told ya she was real" Sonic grinned.

Amy looked at the strange fox with two tails, she goes around him and strokes his fluffy tails.

"Hey, don't do that. I don't like it" Tails turned and waved her hand away from his two twin tails.

"Tails, she's just curious" Sonic said, "Anyways, her name is Amy"

"Pleasure to meet you Amy" Tails said with a smile.

"Same for you...Tails" Amy said.

"Sonic told me a lot about you, is it true that you have been here in the jungle for years. How many is it?" Tails asked.

"Ten years is all I can tell. I was five when I came to the jungle" Amy said.

"Hmmm, Then that makes you fifteen years" Tails said.

"Am I? Oh, okay" Amy said.

Then Fiona came up to them, "Who is that girl?" Fiona asked.

"I'm Amy" Amy said.

"You must be the wild hedgehog Sonic has been talking about, so nicely to see you" Fiona said with sarcasm.

"Fiona, be nice" Sonic said.

Amy glared at the female fox for being rude, "And you must be a poacher I suppose"

"Ah, so this is the wild savage chick, huh? My, she seems so sexy with a perfect body" Scourge walks up to her.

"GRRRRR!" Amy growled wildly at him.

"Whoa, whoa! She really is literally wild" Scourge backs off.

"I think she doesn't like being called that" Tails said.

"Hmph. But forgive me if I say that girl almost got abs" Scourge said.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's cousin" he said.

"I am Amy, and you are not nice" Amy said.

"Ohhhhh…. I melt at hearing you talk like that" Scourge said.

"Scourge, enough!" Sonic glared and takes Amy somewhere else.

 **xxx**

As soon as they far away from Scourge, Sonic just wants to kick his cousin's ass. Even Amy wanted to do that too.

"Sorry about that. My cousin just never keeps his big mouth shut. He can be a pervert towards women" Sonic said.

"I see. Say Sonic. Wanna come and go with me in the jungle. I got an friend there too" Amy said.

"A friend? You got a friend there? What's her name?" Sonic asked a bit excited.

"Her name is Sticks. But I'll warn you she's quite paranoid" Amy said.

"How paranoid?" Sonic asked. But before he could get answers, Amy jumped up in a tree and this forces Sonic to follow her up in the tree. When he came up she was holding a vine.

"Wanna come along?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Sonic said, "Um….I never swung from vine to vine. Can you teach me that?"

"Yeah sure" Amy said, she jumps away from the tree and grabs another vine. Sonic watches her swing and then grabs his own vine.

"Alright let's do this" Sonic swings away from the tree and switches to next vine. But he nearly lost his grip on them.

"Sonic! Look out for the trees!" Amy shouted.

Sonic looked forward and swings aside a tree, "Whoa! Man, that was close"

"Follow me now. Sticks is waiting for you" Amy said and jumps on a long tree to glide its branches and Sonic follows by swinging.


	5. Between Wild and Not Wild

**01/31/16**

 **22 Reviews, 13 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how long have you and Sticks been friends from the beginning?" Sonic asked, swinging from tree to tree with her.

"For ten years. We met each other when we came here" Amy said.

"Oh okay. Just wondering. Also that you sure are a master at surviving in the jungle" he said.

"Yup. But sometimes it's not easy to avoid predators" Amy said, swinging from tree to tree.

"Okay" Sonic followed her. They soon arrived at Sticks' burrow and they checked if she was home, she wasn't.

"Well she should have been here right now" Amy said.

"Wow. This is her burrow?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Wait, I hear something coming" Amy's ear twitched. From the tree leafs, a familiar badger appeared behind Sonic.

"RAAAAH!" Sticks pounced on Sonic and Sonic fell to the ground.

"That's Sticks" Amy chuckled nervously.

"Uh, Hi Sticks, let me go" Sonic pleaded.

"Who are you blue hog?" Sticks asked, "An outsider? Poacher? Hunter? What are you?!"

"I'm just an artist and adventurer. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said as he got up. Sticks got off Sonic and crossed her arms.

"A what?" Sticks asked.

"Um, it's hard to explain" Sonic said nervously.

"He makes something called arts" Amy said, "Like the drawings on your burrow wall, Sticks" she points at the drawing figures on the wall.

"Oh, I get it now. Can I see your arts?" Sticks asked him. Sonic nodded and picked out his sketchbook to allow Sticks to look at the sketches Sonic has made.

"Ohhhh….. very nice done" Sticks said while looking at the sketches. She gave Sonic back his sketchbook and he puts it back in his backpack.

"Thanks. The reason I came to this jungle is because I want to discover more of the world and experience new type of animals and plants. I got some friends with me but two are not so nice. It would be a pleasure to see how you two have managed to survive" Sonic explained to Sticks.

"Is it? Well come with us and see the hippos" Sticks said.

"Yeah. They are no threat to us" Amy nodded.

"Okay" Sonic nodded.

The three goes to the river where a pack of hippos were in the water and enjoyed the warm fresh water.

"Wow" Sonic saw them.

"They may look slow and lazy, but they are aggressive" Amy said.

"Are they? Well the problem is that I hate water" Sonic said.

"Ah, come on, lets jump into it" Amy said.

"Um….the thing is….I can't swim" Sonic gulped.

"Well it's easy" Amy jumped into the water and swims like a frog in the water. Sticks joined her in the water while Sonic just stands at the shore. Amy then swims up to him annoyed.

"Come now!" Amy pulled him into the water.

Sonic gulped hard and steps into the water, he hesitates a little but tries to stay calm. He then dives into the water but then pops out nearly about to scream in panic, "WHOA! Hey wait a minute it's not so bad" Sonic felt the warmth in the water.

"Is he part kitty cat, Amy?" Sticks asked curiously.

"Not sure" Amy said, she couldn't help but giggle. But Sonic heard that.

"Excuse me?" Sonic said.

"Uh nothing Sonic" Amy chuckled.

Sonic then realized something, "Man, why am I not afraid for water now? Is it Amy who made me that?" Sonic wondered.

But then a gunshot was heard, giving Amy's attention, "HRRRRRH! Him again!" she growled and got out from the water running to the direction the gunshot was heard. Sonic and Sticks got out the water and followed her.

 **xxx**

When they arrived, they saw Amy attacking Scourge.

"Grrrrrrrrr! NO SHOOTING AT ANIMALS IN THE JUNGLE!" Amy screamed.

Sonic runs up to Amy and pulled her off Scourge, "Scourge! I think you made her upset" Sonic said to him.

"Oh did I?" Scourge got up and places his rifle on his back, leaving the two.

"That guy is dumb" Amy snarled.

"Amy calm down. Maybe I can show you something to calm you down. Come to the camp" Sonic said.

"And what is it?" Amy calms down.

 **xxx**

Awhile later, Tails was putting a projector on a table over a light to show pictures for Amy. Fiona, Scourge, Sonic and Sticks were sitting nearby and watches when the pictures were shown.

Amy was very curious to what this device thing does as she walks up to the picture.

It was a picture of a gorilla, but then Sonic switches to a man holding his arms behind back, Amy mimics the man on the picture. Tails gives Sonic some more pictures and he switches to a jungle, London, a castle, the Sphinx and the pyramids and then to a dancing pair. Amy saw this and drags Sonic to dance with her. Fiona and Scourge just shook their heads at this. Then Tails switches to the solar system.

"Whoa…..what's that?" Amy asked.

"Come with me" Tails said, both Amy and Sonic followed Tails to a hill to allow him to show the stars in the sky. Amy looked into the telescope and saw a comet in it.

"Wow…." Amy said.

"Let me see!" Sticks said.

She looked into the telescope after pushing Amy aside and saw the comet.

"Ohhh…. shiny" Sticks commented about how the comet glowed.

Later Sonic teaches Amy how to read inside his tent, seeing Tails spinning a wheel with pictures of an person riding a bike to make it move with more pictures. Amy later tried on riding the bike on the trees but accidentally crashes onto Tails.

Later Scourge and Fiona are trying to make Amy help them with finding animals in the jungle but she shook her head and growls at them, but she smiled at seeing Sonic.

After being in the camp, Amy was looking at the stars at her treehouse's balcony.

"So beautiful at night time" Amy said.

She looked at the moon and saw it shine on her.

 **xxx**

The next day she was back to the camp to learn some more. She tried to walk properly like Fiona, doing the exact same thing as the pictures, she even showed Sonic around in the jungle, climbing up together on a vine.

"Whoa…." Sonic gasped in excitement at the birds.

Amy then offered him a hand to get higher up, they got the perfect view at seeing the birds. The birds flew everywhere and some land on Amy and Sonic.

"Aw they are too cute Amy" Sonic said.

"Yeah they sure are Sonic" Amy giggled cutely.

Sonic looked at Amy for hearing her giggle, "You sound cute when you giggle"

"Do I?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah you do" Sonic blushed a bit.

 **xxx**

At night they were swinging together, Sonic was having so much fun swinging with her. He's never been to this sort of activity that Amy does in the jungle. It was making him feel wild like her.

They swings up to each other and their vines tied together to get them close. Amy looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes and he into hers.

"They are beautiful" Sonic thought.

"Why am I feeling strange towards her?" Sonic asked himself in thoughts.

"What's the feeling in my chest?" Amy noticed her heartbeat while thinking. But they snapped out of their thoughts and looks at each other again.

"Let's get down" Sonic said.

"Yeah" Amy nodded.

They landed on the grass and they walked to Amy's treehouse.


	6. What's This Feeling?

**02/06/16**

 **25 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived back at Amy's treehouse and went inside to have dinner. Sticks already delivered some meat for Amy hours ago and left. Amy took some of the meat and eats it like a predator by using her teeth to rip pieces of flesh. But she chewed it anyway.

"Ames, I know it's hard but I'm okay with what you decide. Trust me, being civilized is hard work you know. Paying taxes and bills, working hard at jobs, and all that stuff" Sonic said.

"Okay. How much do you...pay?" Amy asked.

"1000 dollars in the month. But Amy, have you even wondered if you were civilized like your parents...I mean your parents on the photo look civilized" Sonic said, looking at the picture frame of Amy and her parents.

"Yes but I was only 5 years old and I haven't learn it yet. All I can remember is the boat and stuff" Amy said.

"Hmmmm… And I see the treehouse is made of parts from the ship I guess. Amy, I'm sorry for the loss of your parents" Sonic said, not wanting to make her upset. Amy puts the meat aside and hugs Sonic for comfort.

"I know Sonic, but I don't think I can live civilized, I stay here in the jungle since I grew up here" Amy said, "That's how my life started when I arrived here long ago. If I taught you how to be wild, it's gonna be very tough for you. Same thing with me with how to be civilized" she said.

"Well I guess I can have a try. It's like a surviving trip. You can try out a civilized outfit" Sonic said, patting her shoulder.

"Maybe later. I think I found some clothing my mom left behind but I don't know if it fits me" Amy said, shyly moving her right foot to her left ankle.

"Try it out" Sonic said. Amy goes to try out her mother's clothing, it was an dress with white brims. She goes to change somewhere to not expose herself for Sonic. When she came out Sonic was a bit stunned seeing her in that dress.

"Wow. You look great in it" Sonic said.

"Yeah but not so comfortable" Amy said, not feeling having it on her so she goes back to change to her loin clothing and top.

"Wow, you sure are very wild for a very long time" Sonic said.

"Yup. It's like the wildlife raised me or something" Amy chuckled.

"Hehehe. That's a good one Ames" Sonic said.

"Thanks. Say, what animal is your favorite in the jungle?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I believe it's the chimpanzees" Sonic said. Amy then sat near Sonic on the balcony and the two looked up into the sky. They laid down on the floor to have a better view of the stars.

"They sure are beautiful Sonic" Amy said.

"Yeah, like you" Sonic said.

"Hmm?" Amy's ears perked up.

"Uhhh…. yeah they are I meant" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Oh" Amy shrugs and keeps looking at the stars. But Amy knew he said something else. She then scooted to be closer to him and she rests her head on his shoulder making him blush a bit.

"A-A-Amy" Sonic blushed.

"Like that don't you Sonic?" Amy nuzzled on his chest.

"Ehehehe….. Nope!" Sonic got up and takes a big step backwards to her surprise.

"Oh, sorry" Amy blushed in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I'm quite used to that" Sonic said. Amy sat straight up and looks at Sonic.

"You reacted quite funny" Amy said.

"Did I?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Uhh…yeah. Did I scare you?" Amy asked in confusion.

"No, of course not" Sonic lied, blushing a bit.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Amy asked him.

"Uh yeah. I got to...em..go now" Sonic said.

"Let me help you to get there, it's kinda dark in the jungle" Amy said. Sonic was not sure what to say but he agreed. So he and Amy go together in the jungle by swinging above the ground in the vines to avoid predators or other threats in the jungle. Sonic was swinging next to Amy without letting go.

"We are soon there, I can see the light" Sonic said.

"Prepare to land then" Amy said. Sonic nods and then did a back flip in the air to land on the ground.

Amy came behind and lands in front of Sonic and then went up to him to give him a hug.

He hugged back smiling slowly, "See you tomorrow Amy"

"Same for you Sonic" Amy said pulling from the hug.

"Hey, Sonic. There you are. I was wondering where you were all day" Tails walks up to them.

"I was spending some time with Amy. She taught me a lot in the jungle like swinging, petting birds without scaring them and I even overcame my fear of water" Sonic said.

Tails then turns to Amy, "Did you? Well that is great for someone who lives in the wild" he said.

"Sure did. Well, I better go now. See ya, guys" Amy said.

She ran back into the jungle while Sonic and Tails headed back to the camp.

"So, did you tell Amy about civilized life? Was she interested?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Nah, she likes it being a jungle girl. And I have to admit I felt a bit shy when she leaned onto me when we stargazed" Sonic said.

Tails smirked knowing what this means, "And did you you-know?" Tails made a kissing sound. This made Sonic react a bit.

"What?! No no no! We didn't kiss" Sonic said.

"Whatever you say, lover boy" Tails snickered.

"Enough Tails. I am not in love with her!" Sonic shouted.

"Calm down, bud. I was just teasing you. No need to get all moody" Tails said.

"Alright. But now I got to get some sleep. It's a long day awaiting us tomorrow" Sonic said and heads to his tent. He fixed his bed to make it comfortable to sleep. He then gets into the covers and sleeps well in the bed, thinking of the adventures in the jungle with Amy.

 **xxx**

At the treehouse, Amy was sleeping on a hammock. That was until she woke up when she saw Sticks in front of her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

"Hi Amy!" Sticks cheered.

"Oh it's you Sticks. What do you want?" Amy asked her tiredly.

"How was it with Sonic?" Sticks asked.

"It went good and all" Amy said.

"Good. Did you and he play with monkeys or irritating the hippos?" Sticks asked Amy.

"Many other thing we have done too, like looking at the sky during nighttime" Amy said.

"Also when I got even close to Sonic he kinda reacted weirdly" Amy said to Sticks.

"What happened to his face then?"

"He kinda turned red in the face when he reacted" Amy said.

"Wow. I should have seen that" Sticks giggled.

"But Sticks. He seemed to be nervous too when I nuzzled on his shoulder" Amy said.

"Perhaps it's just shyness I guess" Sticks said.

"Shyness? Is he shy?" Amy wondered.

"Yeah. Noticed that some animals in the jungles are first shy before choosing a mate?" Sticks said.

"A mate?" Amy's ears perked.

"Or matter speaking a friend being a boy. What's it called?" Sticks wondered.

"B-b-b-boyfriend? No way. He's not my boyfriend" Amy said.

"So? He's a boy and he is a friend. That's boyfriend" Sticks said.

"Chill Amy. I'm sorry for saying that Sonic might be your mate" Sticks said.

"NO! Sticks! It's probably something that's before being a mate. I don't know what's wrong with me?!" Amy said panting hard.

"Its fine, Sticks. I'm not mad. But let's go to sleep. It's getting late" Amy said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow" Sticks said and decided to sleep over at Amy's treehouse by taking a blanket and slept on the floor. Amy goes back to sleep in her hammock.


	7. Love

**02/14/16**

 **27 Reviews, 20 Favs, 16 Followers.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Amy went out searching for fruits in the jungle to eat in the morning. She found bananas, grapes, and pineapples. Once she found enough fruits she heads back to her treehouse to eat.

As she heads inside, she glanced at the trinket music box on the mirror dresser. She still remembers that music box when she was 3 years old that was given by her mother.

 **(Memory Flashback)**

 _"Mother, what is that? Is it a jewelry box?" 3 year-old Amy asked._

 _"No but close. It's a trinket n music box that will help you to sleep well at nights or to make you happy" Amy's mother said. She turned it on and the music began playing for Amy._

 _"Wow, it plays music" Young Amy said._

 _"Yep. It's for you. So play it whenever you are sad or need comfort" Amy's mother smiled. Young Amy listened to the music and hummed._

 **(End of Flashback)**

Amy looked around and turns it on to hear the music play. The music played into her ears and she began to feel the happiness and love in her heart. It was like flowing through her. But then she turned it off to not get into the past. She then walks out to see the campfire smoke from the village, it was obviously food time for them.

"Maybe I should visit them later, mostly Sonic" she said, "But I hope that green pervert doesn't do anything to annoy me again"

 **xxx**

At the camp, Sonic was at his tent resting on his hammock and was thinking what to when Amy comes back again.

"Dude, are you gonna do some more animal drawings in the jungle?" Tails asked.

"I know but I decide to relax a bit in the morning" Sonic said.

"Okay then. I'm going for a walk. See you later pal" Tails said and leaves the tent. Sonic watched Tails leave and then looked out the window of the tent. He was expecting to see Amy there but there was nothing but jungle trees. He shrugs and decided to go to Amy's treehouse. He got out from the tent and runs off into the jungle.

He ran past the gorilla family and jumps between branches to get to the treehouse. When he got there he gets to the rope bridge that connected the treehouse to the cliffs.

"I wonder how long it took to build it" Sonic wondered.

He walks up the bridge and gets to the balcony and got inside, he saw that Amy was not there at all, but he found the music box on the floor. He picks it up and sees a switch to turn the music on. Then he turned it on and the music played in the music box. He smiled a bit when he heard how beautiful the music sounded like. He sat down on a chair and listened to it. Then Amy came in and saw Sonic listening to the music box.

"Oh, hey, Sonic" Amy said.

"Hi Ames. Say this music here is really nice. Where did you get it?" Sonic asked her.

"From my parents. They gave me this to make me happy from despair and sadness" Amy said.

"Umm…..I know you don't want to ask about it, Ames. Where exactly are your parents?" Sonic asked.

"They were…..they were killed by wild leopards 10 years ago" Amy had tears forming in her eyes.

Sonic saw this and goes up to her to comfort her, "I'm sorry for that. I understand how you feel" Sonic held her shoulders in comfort.

"You have no idea how it's like to lose parents and live on your own in the wild. I miss them so much" Amy said.

"You're not the only one, Ames. I felt the same thing too when my mom and dad died" Sonic said.

Amy then looked at him, "You too?" her eyes widens.

"When they died I had only Scourge at my side, but we didn't get along but when Tails' family let us in, me and Tails grew up like brothers than just best friends. Scourge didn't care for me much" Sonic said, "Scourge didn't care about nature life. He wanted to be a hunter when he grows up. And now he is right now"

 **(Memory Flashback)**

 _7-year-old Sonic was helping the non-mobian cardinal bird to fly freely._

 _"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. Trust me" the young blue hedgehog said, holding the bird in his hands._

 _He then let the bird fly away into the sky as he smiled sweetly. But behind Sonic, Scourge was standing there crossing his arms._

 _"So you couldn't put it out of its misery? How stupid" Young Scourge said._

 _"Shut up, you know nothing about caring for these creatures" Young Sonic said._

 _"Whatever, bye loser" Young Scourge leaves Sonic. Then young Tails came up to Sonic._

 _"Don't worry pal. We'll be best friends forever and no one should harm wild animals" Young Tails said._

 _"You bet" Young Sonic said._

 **(End of flashback)**

"So you and Tails were keeping your word with saving animals?" Amy wondered.

"Yep. We did. And now Tails is a professor at a university" Sonic said.

"Uni-what?" Amy asked.

"Nevermind. It's like a school thing. Where kids and teenagers go to learn stuff" Sonic said.

"Oh. All my life I've been only learning the nature's life here" Amy said.

"I see. Well Amy, what do you wanna do now?" Sonic asked.

"No idea. But I got a question, why did you react weirdly last time you were at this treehouse and we were looking at the stars?" Amy asked.

"Well uh...em...Well you put your head on my chest and that made my heart beat much faster. I was kinda nervous" Sonic said.

"I felt something too. Like if my heart beats faster at seeing you close" Amy said. Then they held each other's hands.

"Amy...I don't know what you mean but I think I know" the blue hedgehog said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Sonic didn't answer and closes in to her lips, Amy was backing off an bit but then decided to do the same, their lips meet when they had their first kiss together.

Amy closed her eyes when she kisses back and then they pulled back blushing since it's their first kiss.

"Whoa, that...felt good" Amy said.

"That's called kiss, you do that when you love someone" Sonic said.

That made Amy's tail wag rapidly. She turned to see her tail wagging.

"My tail...it's wagging" Amy said.

"Is it? Mine do so too" Sonic said, feeling his tail wag as well. Amy goes over to Sonic and saw his tail wag.

"But why can't it stop wagging?" Amy wondered.

"It's because you are in love" Sonic said. Amy then launches to Sonic and kissed him on the lips again.

"MMPH!" Sonic muffled gasped but kissed back. He then held around her waist and she had her arms on his neck.


	8. Scourge's Betrayal

**02/22/16**

 **33 Reviews, 22 Favs, 17 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Right after the kiss, they both looked at each other's eyes in love. The loving feeling on Amy made her dance unexpectedly. She was doing some ballerina move spinning and then she makes a backflip twice. Then she spins around again and stands on one toe for like three seconds, then she jumps on her toes. Sonic was very amazed how she can do that.

"Whoa Ames" Sonic gasped. Amy sweeps her leg in the air many times and spins on her feet and hands and spins on her feet again before finishing with tilting her head back. Sonic applause and Amy smiled.

"Uhh…..thanks. I didn't know where it came from" Amy said shyly.

"What matters? But you are amazing" Sonic said, getting up.

"I have a feeling there must be something that taught me that" Amy said, "Maybe the kiss made me do that I guess" she shrugs.

"Maybye. But it is fun that you feel happier. That's what I like about you. But Scourge and Fiona can't know about this" Sonic said with a concerned look.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because they will use you as a bait" Sonic said.

"Indeed, Sonic" Scourge appeared at the door entrance of the treehouse along with Fiona. They both had shotguns too.

"Scourge?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Sonic growled.

"Just heard you chose to be with the wild hedgehog. Now get down on the floor!" Scourge cocks the shotgun and points at the two hedgehogs.

"And you Sonic, you are not allowed to be a wild lover in my eyes" Fiona taunts Sonic.

"Hey! You can't just boss Sonic like that!" Amy snarled at them. But Fiona backhands Amy to the floor.

"You were just a girl when you came here. And you are just a savage hedgehog deserving to be in a zoo with your badger friend" Fiona was about to tie Amy when she tackles the fox down.

"Kill her!" Fiona shouted and Scourge tried to fire at Amy but got his shotgun knocked down by Sonic who tackles him then.

"Let's get out of here Amy!" Sonic said.

"Kill her!" Fiona shouted and Scourge tried to fire at Amy but got his shotgun knocked down by Sonic who tackles him then.

"Let's get out of here Amy!" Sonic said.

"Grab on" Amy got to the vine and Sonic grabs his vine and they swung away from the treehouse. But Scourge and Fiona recovered and sees them swinging away.

"They won't get far enough. Let's follow them!" Scourge said.

Amy and Sonic swung through the jungle to get away from Scourge and Fiona. But when they looked down to the ground, they saw some hunters capturing some animals, forest elephant calves, gorillas, chimps, smaller monkeys and even Sticks were among them.

"LET ME OUT YOU MONSTERS!" Sticks screamed and shakes her cage.

"Sticks!" Amy said.

Sonic and Amy swung down and kicks down some of the hunters. Sonic ran up to Sticks' cage and frees the badger.

"Thanks" Sticks got out and hugs Sonic.

"No worries, where's Tails?" Sonic asked.

"He's in there" she points at a box.

Sonic turned to see Tails struggling in a box. He saw that some of the hunters ran to him to capture him and even fires flares to scare the animals.

"Amy! Get the animals, I and Sticks deal with the hunters!" Sonic tells Amy.

"Okay then" Amy ran into the jungle, she ran to the hippos, swung to the baboons and even gets elephants and rhinos to follow. Sticks ran to Tails' box and breaks the lid off.

"Thanks" Tails said and they both goes to fight the hunters. They joined Sonic to free the animals from their cages and nets, a few they managed to free. Then as they were fighting against the hunters, some threw a net at Sonic, Sticks and Tails, pinning them down. Then Fiona and Scourge came.

"Ah yes Sonic, it seems you lost, now prepare too..." Scourge lifted his rifle up to fire until a loud yell was heard.

"AAAAAARRRRRAAAAH! AAAAAHH! AAAIEEEEE!" incoming yell from Amy, she and her stampede of elephants, baboons, gorillas, rhinos and hippos came to help.

"KYAH!" Amy swung towards Scourge and kicked the gun out of the way. She then faced Fiona and glares at her.

"Come fight me you feral scum!" Fiona said, cocking her neck.

"Oh it will be a pleasure!" Amy ran at Fiona and the two girls fought. The animals that Amy called freed some of those who were imprisoned. A baboon scared off some hunters with its pack.

"BBRRRRR!" Sticks threw her boomerang at Scourge.

"AAARGH!" Scourge grunted, "You stupid insignificant badger!" Scourge grabs Sticks ponytails and threw her at some bushes.

"Scourge! Enough!" Sonic tackled Scourge down.

Amy was a lot stronger than Fiona; she kicked her in the chest really hard that gave a powerful pain on her breasts.

"AAARGH! UGGGH! My jewels!" Fiona groaned.

Amy grinned and punched her hard in the face, "Never touch my jungle again!" she yelled and Fiona got up again and draws her rifle trying to shoot her. Amy dodged each time Fiona fired and then she climbs up the tree. Fiona climbed after her in the tree but couldn't find her.

"You can't hide from me, savage bitch! I will find you and probably send you to a zoo!" Fiona said.

Then Amy appeared behind Fiona and takes her rifle, pointing at Fiona's throat. Fiona's shock turned to a smirk.

"Go ahead, shoot me. Show me you are a girl" Fiona said but then Amy points the rifle closer. Fiona closed her eyes ready to get shot. But instead, got whacked in the head by the shotgun's end handle.

"NOT LIKE A GIRL LIKE YOU!" Amy yelled and breaks the shotgun in two. Then Fiona draws a knife and attacks Amy with it. She only got a cut on her arm.

"OW!" Amy winced and climbs up the vines. Fiona climbed up after her and cuts the vines to bring Amy down. Amy gasps and then throws some vines at her to tangle her. But the fox cuts through the vines to get free. Little did she know that one vine is around her neck.

"FIONA! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA FALL!" Amy screamed.

"What?!" Fiona asked but it was too late, the vine snapped and she fell down screaming.

Amy then saw Fiona hanging dead down the vine. Scourge at the ground was fighting Sonic and uses his rifle to whack Sonic aside when he tried to beat him. Sonic then kicks him in the gut, but that causes Scourge to pull the trigger, firing at Sonic's arm.

"AAAARGH! Sonic screamed. He clutched his arm and fell.

Amy gasped in horror, putting her hands to her mouth.


	9. Sonic stays with Amy

**02/28/16**

 **38 Reviews, 23 Favs, 18 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sonic groans and glared at Scourge.

"Hehehehehehe, that's for your girlfriend killed Fiona. Now prepare to join her!" Scourge pointed his gun at Sonic. But not before Amy kicked him aside and pinned him to the ground.

"URGH! AAH! GET OFF ME!" Scourge screamed.

"NO! YOU HURT SONIC!" Amy yelled, looking dangerous. Sonic got up holding his bloody shoulder and picks up Scourge's rifle. He's not a killer like him so he used his upper leg to snap the rifle gun in half.

"Scourge, you are relieved of duty as a hunter" Sonic said in a weak voice. Amy then punches Scourge out cold and threw him into the cage. She then goes up to Sonic to see how serious his gun-wound was.

"This is not good. Hold still" Amy held him still to get the bullet out of the wound.

"Ahh! Ow!" Sonic winced when Amy plucks out the bullet from his shoulder. Amy threw it aside and takes Sonic's cloth in his pocket to stop the bleeding. From Scourge's cage, Sticks was snarling at the green hedgehog for being a meanie.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"GO AWAY YOU CRAZY BADGER OF A BEAST!" Scourge snarled.

"RAAAAGH!" Sticks snarled again, then wipes off the saliva from her mouth giggling.

* * *

The next day, Sonic had his shoulder bandaged and he was with Amy watching Scourge being taken away by Tails and Sticks, as well as some trusty sailors carrying a crate where Fiona's body is in.

"So I guess this is good bye then?" Amy's ears went down.

"Yes. I'm sorry Amy. I will never forget you" Sonic said, giving her a hug.

Sticks knows that Amy really loves him but is not into civilized world since she's a savage hedgehog.

"Good bye, Amy. I'll miss you" Sonic said and gets on the boat with Tails. The sailor on the boat paddled it to the ship while Sonic looks at the beach where Sticks and Amy watches them. Tails then pats Sonic's shoulder, wanting to say something.

"Sonic, it's okay if you wanna stay with her. It's your choice" Tails said. Sonic then looks back and forth at Tails and then at the beach.

"But…" Sonic said but paused.

"You do love her, don't you?" Tails asked.

"Yes. Yes I do. I think I'll stay" Sonic said.

"Go get her tiger" Tails smirked.

"Thanks Tails. Oh, and tell England that I disappeared in the jungle and was never found" Sonic smirked and jumps in the water.

"I promise old friend" Tails said and watched the blue hedgehog swimming back to shore.

Amy sees Sonic swimming back to the shore and he got up to her in happiness and they both hugged each other again.

"You decide to stay?" Amy asked.

"Yes. This time I will stay with you my love" Sonic said, they then pulled into a deep kiss.

"YUCK!" Sticks looked away. The two hedgehogs chuckled at her and they went into the jungle.

* * *

In England, London Tails was at a meeting at school and he showed different pictures of the jungle.

"So let me get this straight Mr. Prower. You say that you found many beautiful animals and Sonic is not even here?" A tall man said.

"Well we lost him. But we think he's alive" Tails lied about where Sonic is.

"If he is, he is a strong brave adventurer" the scientist said.

"The bravest one I know" Tails said.

"So what happened to Scourge?" the scientist asked.

"He double-crossed me and tried to poach. He is into custody. Fiona died in an accident by a fall in the jungle" Tails said.

* * *

 **One Week Later….**

Sonic now wears a loincloth skirt and is swinging from vine to vine with Amy. They both looked at each other smiling and they kept swinging together by swinging above the river and jungle ground. Soon their vine tied together to allow them to get close.

The hedgehog couple nuzzled their noses in love and then they go back to swinging to a large tree with a nice view. Amy then hits herself in the chest and does a loud "AAAAAAIIIE! AAAAAAH! EEEIIIAAAAAH!"

Then she jumps down the tree with Sonic and they get to the elephants to play with them. They were thrown up in the air for fun by the trunks of the elephants.

"This is to fun Amy!" Sonic laughed.

"Yeahaha!" Amy giggled.

"That's why I like elephants!" Sonic said.

Later they played with the chimpanzees and they sure were very noisy and funny to play with. They often checked Sonic's quills if he had any bugs in it.

"I better hope they don't pull my quills Ames" Sonic said while the chimps checked his quills.

"They won't, Sonic. As long as you trust them" Amy said.

"But they sure do know that this feels like a head massage. Ahhhh…." Sonic sighs in relaxation.

"What's massage?" Amy asked.

"When someone scrubs or squeeze parts of the body like the spine" Sonic said having his eyes half closed.

"Oh. I did not know that" Amy said.

Sticks swung from vine to vine with some bananas in her hands; she jumps down and hands the bananas to the monkeys, "Hey, guys. I got some bananas"

"Oh thanks Sticks" Amy takes her banana. Sonic took his as well. They peeled their bananas and ate them.

"Yummy" Sonic said with banana in his mouth.

Later after lunch time, Amy teaches Sonic her skills with the spear.

"Okay Sonic, just throw the spear into that mark on the tree" Amy said. She threw her spear to demonstrate how it's done. It hits the mark on the tree and Sonic tried to memorize it. He then threw his spear but it just fell down to the ground instead in a comical manner. Amy shook her head and swings down to get his spear and to get back up. She gave him his spear.

"Try again" Amy said. Sonic nods and threw the spear again, but this time it hits the mark on the tree as well.

"Bull's eye!" Sonic shouted.

"Good job, Sonic" Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy. Now what's next?" Sonic asked.

"To climb up the waterfall" Amy said. This made Sonic shook his head no.

"Nuh uh. Too dangerous, you'll break the bones" Sonic said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Only I can climb up the waterfall" Amy said, "Have you ever tried grinding on the branch rails?" she asked.

"No, but I guess it's like surfing" Sonic said.

Amy takes Sonic's hand and they get to the branch rails to surf on them.

Amy goes surfing first on the branch rail and Sonic looked after her, then does it as well but found the balance of it difficult. But he tried his best and slides after Amy.

"Wh-Whoa! Whoa!" Sonic maintains his balance on the vine rails, "Okay, I got this" he said to himself but forgot that he doesn't know how to slow down, "WHOA! Incoming!" he bumped into Amy.

"WHOAAAA!" Amy and Sonic landed onto another branch rail and they blushed that they were on top of each other.

"Sorry Ames" Sonic said and got off Amy.

"It's okay" Amy said.

"Let's try surfing again" Sonic said. Amy nodded and surfed right before Sonic. Sonic soon followed and he had the balance again on the branch rail.

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic screamed wildly.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Amy screamed and makes a back flip in the air and then lands on her feet surfing again. They surfed through some dried vines that formed a tunnel and they passes through it.

Then the branch rail came to an end where Amy and Sonic stopped to have a view of the jungle. They held each other's hands to show their feelings to each other again. Sonic was feeling happy inside and outside and that he knew that Amy loves him back.

"I love you Amy" Sonic said.

"I love you too Sonic" Amy said. Then they kissed each other.


End file.
